Kiss the rose
by MiyukiSasaki
Summary: It has been 5 years after the antidote for APTX4869 made. Ran's happily living with Araide. While Shinichi has forgotten about his affections for Ran and become a succesful detective. Shiho went to Australia. One fateful day, they meet again. OOC warning


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Detective Conan BUT I own this story..

and if you are free please watch this CoAi http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=C0_nXCcf1uo . This is my first AMV and tell me what can I do to improve it.

* * *

Prologue:

It has been 5 years. 5 years after the antidote for APTX4869 made. Ran's happily living with Araide.. While Shinichi has become a successful detective. Shiho's attitude has changed too, from the quite girl to a cheeky sweet girl and she is living in Australia...

On one fateful day, they meet again..

"Oh my god! Shinichi is so cute so hot! Handsome!" one of the female paparazzo in the crowd said

"My god! Yes! He is one of the girl's dream guy 2010!" her friends exclaimed

"I'm so glad the news company sent me here to take some reports!" the female paparazzi snap a photo of Shinichi "this would be tomorrow's headline."

"Ah!" The crowd cheered.

"Shinichi Kudo, you have solved another case! Something that we police find it hard to solve! How do you feel?" The chief inspector said

"Great.. Awesome chief.." he said unemotionally

"Anyone to feel this happiness with?" one of the journalist said

"So far no, but there is a girl I'm waiting for.."

"Eh?" the girls sighed softly

"Can I know who is she?" the journalist said

"I'm sorry but this is private" Shinichi grinned, 'Shiho..' he then sighed "uh.. I need to go to the washroom"

* * *

Shinichi walked to the washroom and pulled a plastic bag he hid under the sink. Inside, it contained a cap, a sunglasses and a sweater.

He enters the changing room, puts on the sunglasses, sweater and cap then escape out through small window.

"ugh.. I hate the paparazzi.." he mumbled then drove his car away "I just solved a case.. what's the big deal.."

"There is he!" what a coincidence, there are paparazzi at the parking lot too, but Shinichi didn't know that until he look at his wing mirror.

"Taking photos of me again, eh..?" The traffic lights turn green and he speed off his car

"Oh no your not going away.."

Shinichi stop his car, get off his car and ran down the street

"Go! After him!"

Shinichi ran around the streets

A strawberry blonde girl is walking down at the same street too

Shinichi paniced, he ran around, suddenly, he bumped the strawberry blonde girl down, the girl almost fell, he pulled the girl up, they both fall in a compromising position and 'kissing' each other in the middle of the streets.

The paparazzi snapped photos of them, but they didn't noticed

"Oi, how can you just simply kiss me?" she screamed

"Sorry!" Shinichi then ran away

"How can you do that? How can you run away after kissing me! You are being irresponsible!"

The paparazzi stopped chasing him "the girls wants him to be responsible." one of them said "OH MY GOD! TOP NEWS! EXCLUSIVE!"

"Miss! What did he do to you just now? Why do you need him to be responsible for?"

"Yeah! What is your relationship with that man?" the other paparazzo said

"Miss! Miss! What is your name?" the 1st paparazzo said

"How long have you been dating with him?"

"Miss, why were you guys so intimate on the street?"

"You guys hugged and kissed!" the 3rd paparazzo said

The paparazzi crowd around her

Shinichi pulled the strawberry blonde girl away from the paparazzi "Le's go! Hurry and come with me"

They ran and ran, the paparazzi is no longer seen

They stopped for a while "Oi! Why pull me?" she pulled her hand away.

"Sorry.." he took out his glasses hoping that she is one of his crazy fans

"Shinichi..." the strawberry blonde girl whispered to herself "Long time no see.. Kudo-kun.."

"uh?"

"Have you forgotten about me.. Edogawa-kun"

"Ai-chan.. is that you?"

"You finally get it" Shiho smiled

"You looked.. different.."

"Yup.. long hair" she said cheekily

"and more beautiful" the words just slipped out from his tongue

She gave him a big and sweet smile "arigato.."

Shinichi blushed slightly

Her smile fades slowly "I almost forgot.. Why did you kiss me?"

"Uh.. um.. sorry!"

"A sorry is not enough! That's my first kiss you know?"

"Forgive me"

"Its okay.. I'm the unlucky one" she grumbled "do you any cheap hotels?"

"O? For what?"

"To stay duh.."

"St-stay at my place" he mumbled

'Eh?'

"Come on, I've lot of things to tell you" he grinned

"uh.. alright then.."

* * *

How was it? Paparazzi are crazy..

Reviews please.. if not I wouldn't know whether is it nice or not..

Next chapter: Shiho stayed at Shinichi's house for a day, and they became the headline of the new papers, what will happen, o. Find out soon :)


End file.
